Break One Week?
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pegawai kantor yang sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya sampai melupakan jika beberapa minggu lagi sang kekasih ulang tahun. / "Kita putus!"/ "Hah!" / "satu minggu saja!" / "Kenapa?" / "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh telpon, sms, nge-ping, atau pun mendatangiku!" / NARUSASU fic for Uchiha Sasuke Birthday.


Break... One Weak?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rating : T (Aman dikonsumsi siapa aja)

Warning : Yaoi! BL! NARUSASU! ( Awas aja ada yang bilang 'Kenapa bukan S***N*** aja' dan sebangsanya) Typo!

Special fic for Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini, walaupun kau tambah tua aku masih tetep nge-fans kok, masih tampan juga wkwkwk

.

Happy Reading!

.

Sebagai pegawai kantoran yang menginginkan kenaikan pangkat secepat mungkin sudah sepantasnya untuk Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan kesibukan yang membeludak.

Lembur, tidur cuma 2 jam, terus berangkat kerja lagi.

Salahkan – ya tidak sepenuhnya salah sih – Namikaze Minato, direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekaligus ayahnya sendiri yang tidak ingin mengarbitkan anaknya ke posisi atas.

"Tou-san juga dulu di giniin sama Jii-san, malah disuruh ngelamar kerja ke perusahaan lain, kamu mah ini gampang banget."

Naruto bersyukur dalam hati.

Pertama kali bekerja, ia di pekerjakan oleh ayahnya menjadi sales, SPG gitu yang suka nawarin produk perusahaan ke jalan atau ke rumah-rumah, kira-kira itu 2 tahun yang lalu – Sekarang umurnya 24 tahun – dan dengan kepiawaannya di bidang komunikasi ditambah lagi ia sering mengantar sang ibu ke pasar, ia berhasil membuat produk alat rumah tangga buatan perusahaannya laku di hati para ibu-ibu.

Dan ada satu lagi nih yang membuat ia merasa senang dan merasa beruntung Ayahnya mempekerjakan dirinya sebagai SPG.

Suatu ketika ia mencoba mempromosikan barang ke salah satu rumah yang menurut dirinya sangat tertutup, ia merasa ini adalah sebuah tantangan untuk dirinya. Dengan berani ia memasuki rumah tersebut lalu mengetuk pintunya.

"Permisi... Apakah di dalam ada orang?" serunya ramah.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun, Naruto sampai heran melihat seekor jangkrik dengan santainya nangkring di depan pintu siang-siang begini.

"Permisi... Saya dari Namikaze Elektronic ingin mempromosikan barang produksi kami..." ujarnya lagi.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan bodohnya Naruto masih saja bertahan di rumah yang seperti tidak berpenghuni ini.

Naruto mengambil jangkrik yang selalu berbunyi di saat ia menunggu lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah, ia menghela nafas menyerah lalu membalikkan badannya untuk segera pergi dari rumah yang membuatnya penasaran ini.

Cklek!

Pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka dan dengan wajah secerah matahari, Naruto membalikkan badannya lagi dan mendadak ucapan yang sudah ia rencanakan sedari tadi lenyap dari pikirannya.

OMG! Mendadak dirinya salting!

Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapannya kini berdiri sosok pemuda yang tengah memandang dirinya dengan wajah sayu, khas orang bangun tidur. Sudah begitu, kaos putihnya yang sedikit melorot dari pundak membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini tampak begitu seksi.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu serak

Naruto menelas salivanya dengan susah payah, ia membenarkan kaos perusahaannya dengan cepat lalu kembali mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, Saya dari Namikaze Elektronic ingin mempromosikan barang produksi kami kepada anda, apakah anda tidak keberatan?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto dengan telaten menjelaskan berbagai produk Namikaze hingga keunggulannya dari produk yang lain, pemuda yang sepertinya masih SMA ini mendengarkan dirinya dengan baik.

"Boleh aku langsung pesan sekarang? Kompor gas rumahku harus di ganti dan Kaa-san menyuruhku membeli yang baru, kebetulan kau datang kemari."

Tipe pemuda yang nggak ada sopan-sopannya, batin Naruto jengkel. Namun ia tetap menampilkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Baik umm..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Oh jadi namanya Sasuke ya, Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. "Baik, saya akan segera menghubungi pihak perusahaan. Mereka akan mengantarkannya kemari dengan cepat."

Mereka berbincang tentang perusahaan namun lama-kelamaan mereka mulai berbicara di luar topik.

Pertemuan mereka sebagai SPG dan konsumen ini menjadi semakin lebih dekat dan 2 bulan kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadikan pemuda yang akan lulus itu sebagai kekasihnya, yah jika itu di terima sih.

Kembali ke sekarang, Naruto memandang wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur – Ia mengambilnya diam-diam – lalu tersenyum lembut.

/"Maaf tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang, apakah kau sudah tidur?" Naruto mengirim pesan itu kepada sang Uchiha lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Sasuke melempar malas ponsel miliknya ke kasur lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Lagi-lagi kencan yang sudah mereka rencanakan harus tertunda karena pekerjaan.

'Memangnya aku nggak sibuk apa? Sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati lalu mengambil salah satu buku tebalnya untuk ia baca.

Ia maklum jika kini kekasih yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya sedang fokus-fokusnya mengejar kenaikan pangkat dan membuktikan kepada semua orang jika ia mendapatkan jabatan atas itu atas usahanya sendiri.

Tetapi masa' untuk bertemu dengannya 30 menit saja tidak bisa sih, bahkan pembatalan ehemkencanehem tadi hanya lewat sms saja. Tidak ada telepon atau apa gitu.

'Tahu begini aku datang ke seminar sore tadi.' Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menutup buku tebalnya.

Ia seorang mahasiswa kedokteran semester 4, seorang yang cerdas dan membuat dosen killer pun mendadak baik saat berbicara dengannya, prestasinya masih tetap baik walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia jarang mendatangi seminar karena janji pirang idiot yang mengajaknya kencan namun berakhir batal.

'Maaf ya aku ada kerjaan...'

'Tidak bisa di tunda nih hehehe...'

"Dobe brengsek... Kenapa aku masih saja mencintai idiot sepertimu..." Sasuke memandang kalender kecil di dekat meja belajarnya.

"Padahal sebentar lagi aku berulang tahun, bodoh."

"Ehem!" Mitarashi Anko, dosen killer se-Universitas Konoha itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya. Yang di pandang pun hanya cuek bebek dan berharap dosen mata kuliahnya ini segera memberi tahu apa yang membuatnya di panggil ke ruangannya.

Anko menyerahkan 2 buah kertas yang telah di-klip kepada Sasuke, "Kau mempunyai potensi yang bagus, kau ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan UK untuk merebut beasiswa kedokteran di Universitas Harvard, akan banyak peserta seluruh Jepang yang akan mengikuti beasiswa cuma-cuma ini. Informasi lebih lanjut ada di brosur ini, pikirkan dengan baik dan kumpulkan formulirnya kepadaku besok lusa." Walaupun dosen killer itu berkata demikian, tetapi Sasuke yakin Anko-sensei akan memaksanya mengikuti beasiswa ini.

Lagi pula Universitas itu kan sangat terkenal, mungkin ia bisa lebih mengasah kemampuannya disana.

Ehem! Persetan dengan pirang idiot itu, dia tidak peduli!

"Baiklah, saya akan memikirkannya baik-baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Anko menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sasuke pun segera melesat keluar ruangan 'Setan' itu.

"Hanya akan diambil 10 orang saja, waktu tes tanggal 23 Juli. Satu minggu lagi... "Gumamnya lalu memasukkan brosur tersebut ke dalam tas. Ia akan pulang cepat hari ini dan memberitahukan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuanya.

'Aku harus segera belajar.' Batinnya semangat lalu berjalan cepat menuju halte bus di depan Universitasnya.

"Tin..! Tin..!"

Suara klakson mobil membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, ia memandang seonggok mobil berwarna oranye terang – Matanya mendadak silau – telah terparkir di depan universitas.

"Yo!" sosok yang sangat familiar keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Bisik-bisik para gadis dan laki-laki pun mulai terdengar saat sosok menawan yang memakai kemeja oranye dengan dasi krem dan celana hitam panjang itu menghampiri Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangannya.

"Karena kemarin aku menunda kencan kita, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Hm?" ajak sosok itu.

KYAAAA!

Mendadak gadis-gadis dan errr laki-laki berwajah cantik di belakang mereka berteriak girang.

Sasuke melirik mereka sejenak lalu kembali memandang pirang idiot yang tumben-tumbenan bergaya ala gentleman.

"Mobil siapa yang kamu bawa?"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri bangga, "Tentu saja punyaku, aku membeli dengan uangku sendiri!" serunya.

"Beneran? Kau tidak mencuri kan?"

"Iehhhh! Tentu saja tidak! Sudahlah itu tidak penting, ayo cepat masuk!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke mobilnya, membukakan pintu mobil dan menutupnya setelah sang kekasih masuk.

Naruto tersenyum puas lalu tak sengaja mata birunya memandang para wanita dan Uke yang tengah memandangnya dengan merona.

"Selamat sore!" seru Naruto lalu berlari menuju ke bangku kemudi di ikuti suara 'Kyaaa!' di belakangnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan melihat tingkah idiot – menurutnya – kekasih pirang idiotnya. Telinga Naruto yang peka lantas mendengar dengusan ehemcemburuehem itu.

"Tenang aja aku masih tetap mencintaimu kok."

Naruto menyalakan mesin mobil barunya lalu mobil berwarna oranye terang itu mulai bergerak pelan, "Gimana? Nyaman mobilnya?"

"Warnanya norak, nggak nyaman di pandang mata."

"Kan aku suka warna oranye, yah aku beli yang warna oranye dong." Ujar Naruto membela diri.

"Kalau kenak sinar matahari silau dobe, bagaimana kalau ada kendaraan lain yang celaka karena silauan mobilmu ini?"

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya sembari bersenandung, mengindahkan komentar Sasuke soal warna mobilnya. Orang oranye aja tua, ia yakin mobilnya ini tidak akan menyilaukan pengendara lainnya.

"Enaknya kita kemana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Manik hitamnya menolak memandang sang safir. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan pria idiot di sampingnya.

Naruto yang tumben-tumbenan peka, menyadari jika sang kekasih sedang marah kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, lagi-lagi aku mengecewakanmu." Ujarnya penuh sesal. Ia tidak mau lagi menggunakan alasan sibuk, karena ia tahu Sasuke pun sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Namun pemuda Uchiha itu masih mau meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Ia merasa benar-benar pengecut.

Sasuke masih tetap diam, Naruto semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hari ini aku telah menunda 2 rapat penting untuk berkencan denganmu, kau boleh saja marah kepadaku tapi aku mohon jangan diam seperti ini."

Sasuke berdecak sebal lalu memandang Naruto yang masih menyetir sembari sekali-kali melirik ke arahnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Mobil itu berhenti saat lampu merah menyala, Naruto tersenyum senang lalu memandang Sasuke dengan semangat, "Bagaimana kalau taman?"

"Sudah biasa, aku malas."

"Kalau begitu... wahana permainan?"

"Nggak."

"Pantai? Sekalian lihat matahari terbenam."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Traktir aku makan sekalian."

"Ok _my princess~_ "

"Ck!"

Perjalanan ke pantai memakan waktu hampir satu jam, namun rasa lelah yang menghampiri mereka sirna saat melihat pemandangan indah tersaji di depan mata.

"Kau tunggu disini ya, aku akan membeli kopi kaleng di toko itu." Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk toko yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobil terparkir.

"Ya." Dan pemuda pirang itu segera melesat pergi.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata teduhnya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku memang tidak bisa lama-lama marah kepadamu."

Ia mengeluarkan brosur beasiswa tadi lalu membacanya kembali.

"Brosur apa itu?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang seraya menyerahkan satu kaleng kopi kepadanya. Ia mengambil kaleng itu lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Beasiswa ke Harvard."

"Ohh yang itu ya, aku tahu – aku tahu, apakah kau akan mengikutinya?"

"Tentu saja, lagi pula Universitas sendiri yang menunjukku. Kenapa kesempatan seperti ini harus aku buang begitu saja."

Naruto mengusap-usap rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke lalu berujar, "Aku benar-benar mendukungmu, aku harap kau berhasil, universitas itu kan bergengsi sekali di dunia." Cengirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih."

Pemuda pirang itu tak bisa lagi membendung rasa senangnya, ia merasa bangga melihat senyum langka sang Uchiha yang jarang ditunjukkan kepada siapapun. Naruto lekas memeluk Sasuke untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan Sasu~"

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu dobe! Aku tidak menggemaskan!"

"Ah~ Kekasihku ternyata Tsundere sekali~"

"Naruto-Baka!" Sasuke mempoutkan bibirnya dan tanpa sadar itu lah yang membuat dirinya semakin menggemaskan.

Ah... Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menggarap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ini.

"Terakhir kali kita melakukan 'itu' kapan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang lebih berat.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tahu maksud otak mesum mu dobe, aku tidak mau!" ujarnya cepat. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, kadang ia merutuki otak sang Uchiha yang terlalu cerdas untuk mengelak saat ia meminta 'itu'

"Ayolah, cuma sebentar kok, di mobil ini saja bagaimana?"

"Nggak mau, Ng- HENTIKAN NARUTO!"

"Hehehe kau diam saja dan menurut sayang~"

"Nggak dobe!"

Dan kegiatan panas itu akan Author skip karena tidak sesuai rating fanfic ini.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sasuke merenggangkan lehernya yang kaku, seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal, ia melirik sadis tersangka pemerkosaan yang dengan asyiknya menyetir dengan pandangan idiotnya.

Naruto yang sebenarnya tahu kalau sedari tadi Sasuke men- deathglare dirinya membuka percakapan, "Kenapa? Kau mau lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartement ku saja?"

"Kau semakin mirip cowok hidung belang dobe, apa memang itu kegiatanmu sehari-hari?!" balas sang Uchiha kesal.

"Loh... loh... loh..." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukannya kau yang selalu meminta lebih kepadaku? Ya aku turuti saja, aku kan sayang Sasu~"

"Urusai! Diam kau! Aku mengantuk, antarkan aku pulang sekarang!"

"Kita kan mau makan malam?"

"Nggak-nggak, aku makan di rumah saja."

"Yah~ kok gitu sih?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto heran, ini orang beneran berumur 24 tahun?

"Aku mau fokus belajar untuk tes beasiswa seminggu lagi, lagi pula aku sudah capek."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menurut, "Tesnya tanggal 23 Juli kan? Jadi..."

Sasuke mendadak melihat Naruto dengan pandangan berharap.

'Dia mengingat hari ulang tahunku?'

Ia akan melengkungkan senyuman indahnya sebelum Naruto meneruskan perkataannya yang menggantung.

"Hari kamis ya? Yah... tanggal itu aku harus ke luar negeri.."

PRANGGG!

Nggak ada yang pecah di mobil ini kok, itu hanya suara harapan Sasuke yang pecah berkeping-keping dan lem H pun tidak bisa merekatkan harapan Sasuke kembali.

BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN PIRANG IDIOT INI MELUPAKAN HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA?!

Sasuke menggeram kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal, benar-benar siap menonjok wajah sok polos di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku akan selalu menyemangatimu kok, aku akan menghubungimu satu jam sekali deh."

AKU NGGAK BUTUH ITU BRENGSEK!

"Naruto..." panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Turunkan aku di stasiun sini, aku akan pulang nanti kereta saja."

"Lah, kenapa? Aku akan mengantarmu walaupun kita berlainan arah kok." Tolak Naruto heran.

"Turuti saja atau aku benar-benar marah padamu." Ancam Sasuke dan terbukti sukses memaksa Naruto untuk menghentikan mobilnya di depan stasiun.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil oranye tersebut lalu berjalan cepat memasuki stasiun tanpa memandang Naruto sekalipun.

"Oi Sasuke! Kenapa mendadak kau marah lagi sih?" Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke lalu membalikkan badannya dengan paksa.

"Siapa yang marah, aku cuma ingin naik kereta saja kok, dan ingat hal ini baik-baik..." Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat.

"Kita putus!"

"Hah?!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut, tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak ini.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku belum selesai bicara, kita putus satu minggu saja!"

Naruto mendadak cengo, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh telpon, sms, nge-ping, atau pun mendatangiku!" jawab Sasuke dengan sewotnya lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau kau melanggar, kita bakalan putus selamanya. Aku mau fokus belajar buat tes, biar tanggal **23JULI** nanti aku sukses." Ujarnya dengan menekankan kata dua puluh tiga juli.

"Eh, tapi-"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto dan memutuskan berjalan ke arah penjual tiket dan membeli satu tiket ke wilayah rumahnya.

"Sudah sana pulang, sepuluh menit lagi keretanya datang. Kau juga sibuk kan, sudah sana pergi. Kita sudah putus."

Naruto menyadari jika kini sang Uchiha tengah marah besar kepadanya, memangnya apa kesalahannya?

Ck ck ck, kau benar-benar lupa ya. Kau memang idiot Naruto #Di-rasenggan.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sudah berkali-kali Naruto dengan nekatnya mengirim pesan atau pun menelepon, dan pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar melakukan perjanjian sepihak mereka.

Berkali-kali pula Naruto mencari kesalahannya sendiri yang membuat Uchiha kesayangannya itu meminta putus – Baca: Satu minggu – kepadanya. Ia yakin tidak hanya untuk belajar saja Sasuke sampai meminta hal itu.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu Naruto?" sang ibu yang sedari tadi melihatnya melamun di hadapan laptop yang menyala mulai bertanya dengan penasaran. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kushina lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke meminta putus dari-"

"APAAA?! KAU PUTUS DENGAN SASU-CHAN!?" suara menggelegar Kushina memutus penjelasan Naruto. Wanita berambut merah tomat itu mendatanginya dengan mata berkilat lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA NARUTO! CEPAT MINTA MAAF DAN BALIKAN SANA!"

"Tunggu sebentar Kaa-san," Naruto dengan susah payah melepas cengkraman sang ibu di kerah bajunya, "Kaa-san! Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku di putuskan satu minggu olehnya!"

"Eh?" Kushina melepaskan 'belaian' nya seraya memasang wajah bingung. "Kau tidak tahu apa penyebabnya? Dan... putus satu minggu..?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Dia mengatakan ingin fokus pada tes beasiswanya tanggal 23 Juli nanti, tapi aku yakin tidak hanya itu alasannya."

"Pasti kau melupakan sesuatu yang spesial dan membuat Sasu-Chan marah padamu," ujar Kushina mulai mendingin. "Coba kau cek jadwalmu dengannya satu minggu sebelum dan sesudah hari ini, mungkin kau akan tahu penyebab kemarahannya."

Naruto memasang wajah lelah, ia sudah mencari berkali-kali dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya, bahkan dari satu bulan yang lalu pun ia sudah mencoba. Kalau perkara batalnya janji, ia yakin Sasuke tidak kekanakan seperti itu.

Tapi setiap manusia pasti ada batasnya kan?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, ia yakin bukan itu penyebabnya.

Lalu...

Lalu...

Lalu... Ap- Sebentar...

 _Sebelumnya kami biasa-biasa aja._

 _Lalu aku tanya kapan tesnya di adakan._

 _Dia menjawab tanggal 23 Juli._

 _Lalu seketika aku ingat jika di tanggal itu aku harus ke luar negeri untuk mewakili perusahaan._

 _Dan tiba-tiba ia marah, meminta menghentikan mobil ke stasiun untuk naik kereta._

 _Dan minta putus, satu minggu aja._

" _Kalau kau melanggar, kita bakalan putus selamanya. Aku mau fokus belajar buat tes, biar tanggal_ _ **23JULI**_ _nanti aku sukses."_

Naruto terdiam seketika.

Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa marah kepadanya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU LUPA KALAU TANGGAL 23 JULI ITU HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA!"

"SUDAH KUDUGA KAU MEMANG BAKA NARUTO!"

Naruto mengatur nafasnya lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Ia mengambil jaket dan menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Semangat Baka Naruto!" teriak Kushina sebagai latarnya.

..

" _Maaf ya Naruto-kun, Sasuke sangat fokus dengan belajarnya hingga tidak mau di ganggu oleh siapapun. Kaa-san saja nggak di bolehin masuk ke dalam kamarnya."_

'Apalagi aku...' kedua pundak Naruto merosot seketika saat mendengar hal itu dari mulut calon ibu mertuanya. Ia dengan lunglai masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mengecewakan Sasuke, dan sudah berkali-kali pula pemuda Uchiha itu mau memaafkannya – Mengingat sifat Sasuke yang sangat keras kepala – tetapi ia yakin kali ini akan sangat sulit sekali membuat keadaan kembali seperti biasanya.

'Bagaimana bisa aku lupa sihhhh!?' Naruto memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, mengutuk ke-Baka-an nya yang tidak hilang walaupun telah mendapat jabatan yang cukup penting di perusahaan.

Semua karena pekerjaan.

Ia terlalu berambisi untuk mengambil jabatan dengan anggapan semakin tinggi pangkat semakin besar pula uang yang ia dapat dan hal itu bisa membahagiakan Sasuke-nya.

Tapi ternyata itu semua salah, banget malahan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _Pokoknya kau tidak boleh telpon, sms, nge-ping, atau pun mendatangiku!"_

" _Kalau kau melanggar, kita bakalan putus selamanya."_

Naruto masih sibuk berfikir bagaimana caranya mengetahui keadaan Sasuke tanpa melakukan keempat hal diatas.

Ia ingat ada seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dan ia benar-benar mengenalnya.

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hubungan kita kandas begitu saja Sasu-koi~" ucapnya ala tokoh antagonis.

..  
/"Sudah kuduga kau dan Sasuke ada masalah lagi, apa lagi hm?"

Diseberang sana Naruto hanya cengesan seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

/"Akan aku jelaskan tetapi tidak di telepon ini. Kapan waktu luangmu?"

/"Besok siang."

/"Kok besok siang sih?"

/"Aku ini masih seorang mahasiswa walaupun sudah sidang skripsi sekalipun, dan aku juga sibuk sama kekasihku."

/"Hehehe gomen.. gomen... Baiklah besok sore di cafetaria dekat Universitasmu ya?"

/"Hm."

Dengusan ambigu itu menutup perbincangan mereka di telepon.

"Baiklah, hanya ada 5 hari lagi. Aku harus bersabar..."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang di kenal sangat cerdas ini mendapatkan sebuah masalah.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau berbuat kesalahan Uchiha-san, tes akan diadakan beberapa hari dan kemampuanu mulai menurun, apa aku perlu mencari penggantimu?" Anko-sensei selaku dosen pembina mengetahui jika ada yang tidak beres dalam diri Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Saya hanya kurang konsentrasi saja." Balas Sasuke sedikit panik. Bisa gawat kalau dosen kiler itu mencari pengganti beasiswa ini. Dia bahkan sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk beasiswa ke Harvard.

Anko menganggukkan kepalanya lalu beranjak dari kursinya, "Istirahat 30 menit, aku harap setelah itu kau bisa lebih menyingkirkan masalah pribadimu Uchiha-san."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membungkukan badannya saat Anko-sensei berjalan keluar dari ruang praktek. Melepas jas prakteknya dan menyampirkan jas itu ketempat asalnya lalu menghela nafas.

'Kesampingkan masalah pribadi, aku memang harus melakukan itu tetapi...'

Rasanya sangat sulit sekali.

Mau berapa kalipun ia berusaha, sosok pria idiot berkedok manajer itu selalu menari-nari di pikirannya, dan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Membuatnya tidak bisa berkosentrasi dengan baik.

Sialan...

'Setelah melupakan ulang tahunku begitu saja, kau juga akan menghancurkan 'kunci' kesuksesanku hah!? Dasar dobe brengsek!'

Ia mencengkram masker yang tadi ia gunakan untuk praktek dengan erat, mata hitanya kembali berkilat tajam, ia benar-benar kesal dan tidak sabar untuk menghajar habis-habisan sosok itu.

"Aku benar-benar akan melupakanmu dan semua yang mengganggu, kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya begitu saja hah?! Dobe sialan! Brengsek! Bakaaa!"

Ara.. ara.. bahkan seorang Uchiha pun tidak bisa menangkal virus yang bernama 'Galau' + 'Baper' ini.

..

Pembelajaran telah dilalui dengan baik, Uchiha Sasuke kembali bisa mengontrol emosinya dan melakukan pelatihan seperti biasa. Bahkan ia meragukan matanya saat melihat Anko-sensei tersenyum melihat prakteknya.

Sudah pernah kubilang kan bahwa dosen se killer apapun kalau sudah berhadapan sama bungsu Uchiha ini pasti bagaikan anak kucing. Kharisma seorang Uchiha yang sangat menakutkan.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Sasuke berencana mengunjungi rumah kakanya yang berbeda kota dengannya. Ia berencana meminjam banyak buku dari istri kakaknya yang juga seorang dokter di Ame.

Ia akan kesana menaiki kereta dan jadwal keberangkatannya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, dengan jalan kaki ia rasa tidak akan cukup. Otak pintarnya sedang memikirkan cara seraya berjalan sebelum sebuah mobil sport datang dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Butuh bantuan, Kouhai-kun?"

Sasuke memandang datar kedua orang kakak tingkatnya yang tengah memandangnya dari dalam mobil, "Bantuan apa?"

Lelaki yang menyetir mobil menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, tumpangan mungkin?"

"Untuk menjadi obat nyamuk kalian begitu? Maaf, cari saja yang lain." Sasuke dengan cepat melewati mobil sport tersebut dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Pemuda berambut merah yang berada di dalam mobil hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Cepat paksa dia sana, aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kaulah yang mendapat permintaan itu darinya."

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mendengus pelan lalu membuka pintu dan berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Sudahlah, diam dan ikut aku!"

Berasa melihat adegan penculikan oleh om-om pedo.

Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke mau diantar oleh mobil tersebut dengan ikhlas.

"Apa sebenarnya mau kalian? Aku tahu ini ada hubungannya orang idiot itu, lebih baik jangan campuri urusanku atau kemarahanku ini akan merambat kepada kalian."

Hyuga Neji, sang pengendara mobil tak kuasa mengerang pelan. Seharusnya ia disini menjadi agen mata-mata (?) untuk menyelidi Sasuke, tetapi bahkan belum ada satu menit kedoknya sudah terbongkar.

"Jangan-jangan kau mengincar beasiswa ke Amerika untuk menjadi anggota FBI atau CIA Sasuke, kau sangat jeli sekali." Ujar Neji pasrah, ia juga seorang yang pintar tetapi merasa sangat di pecundangi oleh adik tingkatannya ini.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian mau repot-repot mengantarku ke stasiun pada saat berkencan? Aku tahu kalian tidak sebaik itu." Ucapan yang sangat santai namun sangat menusuk itu menghantam telah ulu hati mereka berdua.

'Gaara juga selalu mengucapkan perkataan menusuk tetapi tidak se-dahsyat ini. Naruto benar-benar hebat bisa bertahan 2 tahun dengan Sasuke.' batin Neji.

"Ya, Neji memang disuruh Naruto memata-mataimu. Dan itu benar-benar menggangguku." Ujar Gaara membalas perkataan menusuk Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, cepat turunkan aku. Lebih baik aku jalan kaki dari pada jadi obat nyamuk disini."

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu."

"Brengsek! Cepat turunkan aku!" kepala Sasuke telah mendidih dengan sempurna, ia sudah di setres karena tes beasiswa, ditambah lagi masalahnya dengan Naruto, dan sekarang senpai merah itu juga ikut-ikutan nambahin kekesalannya?

"Oi.. oi... oi.. Sudah cukup, jangan ribut di mobilku. Berisik." Tegur Neji. Tidak ia sangka orang yang irit bicara kalau sudah ngomel, berisiknya ngalahin ibu-ibu arisan.

Suasana seketika menghening, hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar.

"Aku sudah mengenal Naruto sejak dulu, walaupun ia lebih tua dariku aku tidak pernah sudi memanggilnya kakak. Dia memang ceroboh, brengsek, nggak peka, idiot, dan bodoh. Tetapi aku yakin Naruto benar-benar tidak sengaja melupakan hari penting itu," Stasiun mulai terlihat, Neji memakirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus kendaraan pengantar lalu membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, "Dia sudah ingat dan ingin sekali meminta maaf darimu. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan lalu segera keluar dari mobil Neji, "Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan dari pada mendengarnya meminta maaf. Arigatou." Ujarnya datar lalu berlari kecil memasuki stasiun.

Gaara mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang egois – menurutnya. Naruto juga teman masa kecilnya, dia juga sudah tahu bagaimana Naruto yang sebenarnya, seenaknya sendiri Uchiha itu mempermainkan Naruto, batinnya kesal.

"Mungkin benar Gaara, Sasuke benar-benar ingin fokus dengan beasiswanya. Aku yakin Sasuke juga sudah menyadarinya." Ucapan Neji dibarengi protes tak terima dari Gaara.

"Naruto sedang merintis karirnya, seharusnya tanpa memutuskan hubungan juga bisa kan, mereka jadi sama-sama galau. Siapa juga yang rugi? Sasuke juga kan?"

"Gaara..." Neji menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya, "Mereka sama-sama merintis cita-cita mereka, tidak ada yang salah dan juga tidak ada yang benar. Kita sebagai teman wajib membantu dan mengingatkan saja." Dia tahu kalau Gaara benar-benar menghormati dan mengidolakan Naruto, kalau ia masih kekanakan seperti dulu ia pasti akan merasa sangat cemburu. Namun sekarang ia sudah mulai memakluminya.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Empat hari telah Naruto lalui dengan hampa.

Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan ala stalker, tanpa bisa menggapai seperti biasanya.

Neji telah banyak membantunya dan terkadang ia merasa sangat merepotkan pemuda berambut panjang tersebut.

" _Sasuke terlalu pintar untuk dikelabuhi. Lebih baik kau tunggu saja sampai tanggal mainnya habis."_

Tetapi masalahnya kan tanggal itu-dia...

" _Dia telah banyak bercerita padaku saat berkunjung kerumahku, aku tahu Sasuke sangat kekanakan marah kepadamu hanya karena hal ini tetapi aku harap kau mengerti perasaannya, dan apa kemauannya yang sebenarnya. Ia tertutup, kau harus lebih peka jika menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu dulu?"_

Jujur, dia benar-benar keder setengah mati saat kemarin lusa Itachi menelepon dirinya, dengan nada super serius pula.

Benar-benar Brothercom tingkat dewa.

Inti dari pembicaraan itu adalah Itachi meminta Naruto sedikit mengalah dari Sasuke.

Dengan membatalkan pertemuan penting itu?

Naruto menabok dirinya sendiri setelah pikiran itu kembali tergiang. Sasuke saja selalu membatalkan berbagai macam janji dengan teman atau pun dosennya demi dirinya, ia yakin itu sangatlah penting hingga ia merasa tidak enak sendiri. Mengapa dirinya pun tidak bisa?

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap lalu memutuskan menghubungi sang ayah, ia berharap direktur itu mengerti masalahnya.

"Kenapa tidak minta dari kemarin, tentu saja aku menyetujuinya, aku akan menyuruh Kakashi kalau begitu. Selamat malam."

Hah?

Hanya gitu doang?

Nggak ada acara "Kamu mentingin pacar dari pada perusahaan Uzumaki Naruto?!" ala bapak-bapak merangkap direktur galak di ftv atau sinetron gitu?

Dia yakin kalau sang Ayah sudah mengetahui masalahya dari Kushina.

Top Markotop deh!

"Aitakata Sasuke-Chan~" ujarnya girang sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang kebingungan, kini Sasuke telah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Setiap hari yang ada dalam genggamannya hanyalah buku dan pulpen.

Ponsel sudah ia simpan dengan baik di dalam laci meja agar tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengganggu.

Ia sudah mulai bisa melupakan masalahnya, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Naruto sialan itu.

"Baiklah... Besok adalah penentuan segalanya." Gumamnya pelan lalu setelah meletakkan buku kedokteran yang tebalnya minta ampun itu di atas meja, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kasur dan segera menuju ke alam mimpi yang indah. Mungkin.

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

 **.;.**

"Kerjakan dengan bener, jangan sampai kehilangan konsentrasi, kalau capek langsung tidur aja, jangan memaksakan diri." Sasuke hanya bergumam seadanya saat sang ibu mulai memberinya wewejangan di pagi hari. "Fugaku? Kau tidak memberikan pesan pada Sasuke?"

Fugaku berdehem sejenak lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang telah berdiri (lama) di depan pintu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, dan juga... semoga kalian balikan lagi."

Dan hanya di balas pandangan melongo dari duo ibu dan anak.

Sasuke segera pamit dan berlari kecil menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Kedua orang tua itu hanya memandang kepergiannya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua mata Mikoto membelalak, "Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa!"

"Memangnya kau lupa apa anata?"

Mikoto memandang suaminya dengan panik, "Hari ini ulang tahunnya Sasuke! Kenapa yang aku ingat hanya beasiswa itu saja."

Fugaku memutuskan untuk diam lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan meminum kopinya. Ia merasa sama begonya dengan sang istri.

"Sudahlah, nanti sepulang dari tes kita bisa mengucapkannya kan?"

Dilain pihak, Sasuke tengah duduk tenang di atas bangku bus. Dalam pikirannya hanyalah hafalan segepok ilmu kedokteran yang bahkan belum ia pelajari di mata kuliahnya sekalipun, tidak ada yang ia pikirkan selain materi yang diprediksi akan keluar dalam tes beasiswa itu.

Dan juga, ponsel yang masih ia simpan di dalam laci meja membuat Uzumaki Naruto uring-uringan di seberang sana.

"Oke... Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu menemuinya dan meminta maaf dan mengucapkan selamat padanya dan meminta balikan dan kamipun balikan lagi. Ya.. ya.."

Tes dimulai pukul 8 tepat dan akan berakhir pukul 12 siang, itu info yang Naruto dapat dari Neji. Jadi ia akan datang jam setengah dua belas dan menunggu Sasuke-nya keluar lalu meminta maaf lalu mengucapkan sela- selebihnya sudah disebutkan diatas.

 **Skip time aja langsung ke jam 12 – Maksa bener –**

Semua tes, baik lisan maupun tulis sudah Sasuke lakukan dengan baik, ia merasa puas dengan usahanya satu minggu ini. Banyak materi yang ia pelajari keluar dan adapun yang tidak keluar hanya ia nalar saja. Nalar nggak asal nalar aja tapi, dengan perhitungan yang matang.

Tes yang diadakan di tempat kuliahnya membuatnya tidak perlu merasa lelah untuk pulang, karena tes ini pula lah ia diberi keringanan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Semoga sukses ya Uchiha-kun." Seorang dosen tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya dan memberinya dorongan, ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sedari tadi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, bolak balik ia memeriksa tasnya memastikan apakah ada barangnya yang ketinggalan dan tentu saja tak ada karena ia sangat teliti sekali.

Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok yang sudah tak ia lihat selama satu minggu ini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan kebelakang.

Ia masih ingat orang ini, jadi bukan dia yang ia lupakan. Lalu apa?

Sosok itu menyodorkan sebuket besar berbagai macam bunga lalu membungkukan badannya, "Maafkan aku yang idiot ini." ujarnya benar-benar tulus dan penuh penyesalan.

"Bukannya kau pergi keluar negeri hari ini?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, dobe idiot ini tumben-tumbenan ngebatalin itu pertemuan penting hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya, kesambet apa dia seminggu ini.

"Kakashi telah menggantikan aku, sudahlah itu tidak penting untuk di bahas," Naruto masih membungkukan badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang tengah menyodorkan satu buket bunga, "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf darimu."

"Angkat badanmu."

"Tidak akan sampai kau mau memaafkan aku."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya lalu melirik sekelilingnya dan mata hitamnya tertuju pada satpam kampus yang dengan asiknya menonton mereka berdua ala menonton sinetron gratisan.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, sekarang angkat badanmu dan segera pergi dari sini, aku sangat capek."

"Kau tidak ikhlas. Aku tahu kau belum sepenuhnya memaafkan aku."

Uchiha muda itu memijat kepalanya yang mulai pening, "Aku mau berbicara padamu tanda aku telah memaafkanmu, aku tahu aku juga sangat egois, tapi aku juga tidak menyuruhmu membatalkan perte-"

"Karena aku menyukaimu Sasuke, aku sudah cukup gila tidak bisa bertemu denganmu satu minggu ini," sela Naruto gusar. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke lalu membawanya menuju ke mobil. Ia membuka pintu mobil, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki mobilnya, "Kita bicarakan di mobil saja, masuklah."

Karena lelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menurut saja dari pada berdebat dengan Naruto, ia memasuki mobil itu dan mendadak rasa rindu menghinggapi hatinya.

"Kita berbicara dengan santai saja. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Naruto menyenderkan badannya seraya memandang langit siang yang sangat cerah. "Kau benar-benar sengaja ya mengujiku satu minggu ini, yah kalau kau tidak melakukan itu aku yang idiot ini nggak bakalan peka-peka, sesuai perkataan kakakmu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud perkataanmu."

"Otanjoubi Omedatou."

Sasuke mengerjap tak mengerti, "Otanjoubi Omedatou? Siapa yang berulang tahun?"

Kini Naruto pun ikut-ikutan bingung, "Ini tanggal 23 Juli kan? Bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu? Kau marah padaku karena aku berani lupa ulang tahunmu kan?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu merasa ingin menabrakkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

BAGAIMANA BISA AKU IKUT-IKUTAN LUPA HARI ULANG TAHUNKU?!

()#NARUSASU FOREVER#()

" _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, makan dan istirahatlah yang cukup, nanti jam 7 malam kita ketemuan di statsiun ya."_

" _Ada apa dengan mobilmu?"_

" _Jalan kaki lebih romantis, Teme~"_

Sesuai perjanjian, Sasuke tiba tepat waktu di dalam stasiun dan orang yang memintanya malah belum nampak batang hidungnya. Ia mendengus maklum.

'Otak Ramen kayak gitu mana bisa tepat waktu.'

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan senyum mengingat kejadian di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Pulang-pulang ia langsung di sambut tangisan sang ibu yang terus berkata 'Maaf' berkali-kali dan membuatnya bingung.

" _Kaa-san lupa kalau hari ini kamu ulang tahun. Yang Kaa-san inget cuma kalau hari ini kamu ada tes, Kaa-san gagal ngucapin yang pertama buat Sasu-Chan."_

Ia mengecek ponsel miliknya dan telah ada beratu-ratus pesan (Sumpah beneran, ini nggak lebay) yang hampir 70 % dari Naruto, dan kakaknya yang baik hati itu bahkan sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sejak pagi tadi. Terkadang ia merasa seneng punya kakak brocom, walaupun sudah punya anak satu tapi masih aja inget kalau dedek nya ulang tahun . Wuthh kenapa kau mendadak lebey gini Sas!

Lalu hal yang membuatnya seneng kali ini, DOI SAMA NARUTO UDAH BALIKAN LAGI WKWKWKWK – yang ini bukan batin Sasuke tapi batinnya Author.

"Gomenn lamaa!" seruan Naruto membangkitkan Sasuke dari pikiran lebey nya. Sasuke berdehem pelan lalu memandang Naruto malas.

"Sudah biasa." Naruto pun hanya bisa cengir gaje dan mengajak kekasihnya memasuki salah satu kereta sesuai tujuan yang hanya Naruto yang mengetahuinya.

Perjalanan hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit sampai tujuan. Setelah keluar dari stasiun, Sasuke menyadari jika mereka tengah berada di pusat kota Konoha (Anggep aja Konoha itu kota ya XD) yang memang agak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

"Ramai banget kan? Kalau pakai mobil kita nggak bisa menikmati suasana disini dengan leluasa." Ujar Naruto yang tumben-tumbenan di ikuti anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

"Uwahhh disitu ada permen kapas! Ayo kita beli!" seru sang Uzumaki lalu menarik Sasuke menuju penjual permen kapas.

Disini yang paling tua siapa ya?

 **.;.** .;. **.;.** .;. **.;.** .;. **.;.** .;. **.;.**

"Tidak kusangka kau malah melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri."

"Hn."

"Padahal aku sudah benar-benar kacau saat kau memutuskanku."

"Cuma satu minggu doang."

"Tetap aja kau memutuskan aku kan? Kau marah padaku karena aku melupakan ulang tahunmu dan lebih ingat pertemuan itu, tetapi kau malah lupa apa tujuanmu marah kepadaku."

"Tahu begitu kau lebih memilih mengikuti pertemuan itu dari pada meminta maaf padaku kan? Maaf kalau membuatmu kecewa." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, tak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa di hadapan Naruto, pirang idiot itu kan sekarang menjadi orang yang sibuk, pasti nyesel banget lebih milih dia – Yang malah ikut-ikutan lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri – dari pada pertemuan yang mungkin saja bisa menambah nilai plus untuk kenaikan pangkatnya.

Duak!

"Bodoh! Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh tetapi sebenarnya kau itu yang lebih bodoh dariku, Teme!" Naruto menggeplak pelan kepala Sasuke lalu memeluk erat tubuh yang sudah satu minggu ini tidak bisa ia raih sepenuhnya.

"Buat apa seorang SPG mengejar-ngejar cinta dari anak SMA kalau harus di lupakan karena satu pertemuan saja? Kau ini lucu sekali sayang~" Naruto mencuit gemas pipi Sasuke yang agak chubby masih dengan tetap memeluknya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kenapa harus mengingat hal itu segala! Sialan!" ujar Sasuke tak jelas karena tubuhnya benar-benar telah di peluk erat oleh Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." mendadak nada bicara Naruto menjadi mellow, "Jangan hukum aku lagi dengan perpisahan Sasuke, walaupun satu hari sekalipun aku benar-benar tidak kuat."

Naruto menyentuh perlahan dagu Sasuke lalu mendekatkannya kepada dirinya.

Ciuman panjang penuh dengan rasa cinta dan rindu itu menjadi akhir dari drama 'Putus satu minggu' yang mereka alami.

()

Tanggal 1 September 2015, pengumuman hasil tes telah di keluarkan.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan emas tersebut.

()

Naruto hanya bisa menelan pil pahit karena harus di tinggalkan oleh Sasuke empat tahun lamanya.

Tetapi ia tidak boleh egois, Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan hal ini dan ia sebagai kekasih yang baik wajib mendukungnya.

()

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Tunggu aku di Amerika empat tahun dari sekarang."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang kepadamu akan kedatanganku, biarkan aku yang mencarimu dan setelah aku menemukanmu, aku akan langsung melamarmu, di manapun tempatnya."

"Tapi Amerika itu luas Dobe! Aku bisa berada di mana saja kan?"

"Aku tahu. Kau hanya cukup dengarkan dan mengingat. Aku akan mencarimu dimana pun aku berada."

"Akan aku pegang janjimu."

"Ya, hati-hati disana ya! Sasuke-Teme sayang!"

"Hn."

()

()

SELESAI

.

.

Mau Omake?

.

Silahkan scrol kebawah.

.

.

.

Sasuke telah bekerja di rumah sakit negeri di California, itu informasi yang Naruto dapat dari anak buahnya yang khusus ia pekerjakan untuk mencari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya sih, mereka sudah sering ngobrol lewat sosmed dan Sasuke selalu berbaik hati mau ngasih tahu tempat dia tinggal, tapi memang Narutonya sendiri yang nggak mau.

Sudah berbagai rumah sakit Naruto kunjungi dan tidak ada satu pun nama Uchiha Sasuke tertera di daftar dokter di rumah sakit tersebut.

Harapan satu-satunya hanyalah rumah sakit ini, anggap aja nama rumah sakitnya 'X' karena Author malas mencari nama rumah sakitnya.

"Permisi, apakah disini ada seorang dokter dari Jepang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya pada recepsionist dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang pas-pasan.

"Dokter Uchiha?"

Viola~!

"Benar, dokter Uchiha. Apakah dia bekerja di sini?"

"Tentu saja, apakah anda ingin berobat kepada Mr. Uchiha? Maaf tapi anda harus mengantri terlebih dahulu, Mr. Uchiha adalah dokter umum jadi banyak sekali pasien yang harus ia tangani."

Uwahh calon istriku bener-bener berbakat. Nggak sabar lagi ia melihatnya.

"Ah tidak, aku kenalannya dari Jepang dan ingin menemuinya. Apakah bisa?"

"Maaf sekali tuan, Mr. Uchiha benar-benar sibuk menangani pasiennya. Tetapi anda bisa menemuinya sore nanti."

"Oh begitu ya, terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Sama-sama Tuan.."

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya yang mulai kusut.

'Jadi begini ya rasanya di abaikan oleh orang yang sibuk, kasihan sekali Sasuke-ku~' batinnya lebay.

Karena melamun, tak sengaja bahunya menabrak bahu seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"Ah saya minta maaf, saya yang sa-" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat melihat sosok berbalut kemeja putih yang terlihat sangat familir di matanya.

"Sasuke?!"

"Naruto?! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?!

Dan yah, bisa kalian tebak sendiri bagaimana endingnya kan?

Akan menjadi kenangan yang sangat indah jika mereka mau mengingatnya.

.

.

Benar-benar Selesai.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED SASUKE-CHAN!

Jika berkenan, mohon di review ya minna! :D

.

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
